The Father Who Wasn't
by LayDCardinal
Summary: Nine months and a few weeks after one pleasant night, Dudley did the only thing he could think to do. He called Harry. Has HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.

Notes: Just a little one shot, maybe two.

It was for once a quiet day in the Dursley home. Number four Privet drive had been in uproar for weeks, but today it was quiet. Petunia sat with her hands fidgeting, on the sofa that had been there for years. Vernon sipped on scotch in the kitchen glancing out the window every few moments when he thought he heard something. He was waiting for the abnormalness to start.

Today would be the day that he went back on his word. The freak, he thought dryly then winced to himself, would come home at last. Home, well that was a rather flexible word. Vernon had always hated his nephew but today his emotions were flying around in a rainbow assortment and he couldn't seem to latch onto just one for more than a few minutes.

He knew his wife was fidgeting again. Had been for weeks. It didn't worry him though. As soon as this was over she would go back to normal immediately and would pretend to all that the situation had never happened. Perhaps of course that would be for the best and they would never mention this again. Somehow he didn't think his son would see it in that light though.

Vernon knew his son was out taking a walk. However he had no idea if it was because he was confused about the decision they made, or because he wanted away from the abnormal child his one nightstand had brought into the world two weeks ago. Either was a distinct possibility considering how little his son had spoken the last few weeks.

The infant seemed to be sleeping for once, but had been the cause of the commotion in the household for two weeks now. Vernon admitted to himself that he had been slightly excited to be a Grandfather. What person wouldn't be happy to see their line continue? He was excited his son was taking some responsibility in his life, but once he saw the infant…well all that had changed.

The child had been named James by its mother before she left the baby and custody paperwork on her hospital bed. Vernon found irony and a bit of humor in the name even now. They hadn't seen the mother since then, nor did they ever expect to again.

He knew from the moment he saw the child that it was one of them. However, it helped that the infant levitated a bottle over to himself not ten minutes after being carried through the door.

Ever since then the home had been in uproar.

Today would be the climax.

Dudley had immediately made excuses for the child but after the first week gave up on that. Two days ago and right after another "episode," Dudley took an hour walk and came back only to march over to his mother and hold out his hand.

Vernon had actually been surprised over what occurred next, though God knew he would never admit it. Dudley, calm as could be, called the emergency number they had been given at the end of the freak's war.

Vernon walked out of the room after realizing what was going on. He went and looked at the child upstairs, and try as he might could no longer see a little boy. His feelings he realized with some shock had gone from excited about a grandchild, to horror that the child would expose their secret. How did it all change so fast?

More than hating his own feelings Vernon hated the look the child gave him. He knew it wasn't possible for an infant to know what was going on but that child looked at him quite funny, and though he understood exactly what they were doing. After that Vernon couldn't face him again.

Dudley cared for his son alone and even then kept the child at arms length, only seeing to his son's basic needs before putting him back in the cradle. Petunia, well she wouldn't even look at the child. Vernon supposed he understood why. The infant reminded them all of a time when they woke up to a present on the door step. Not exactly a happy moment in their lives.

Vernon was taken out of his musings by the tell tale pops that could only mean one thing.

He had no idea what Dudley had told his cousin, or what of the arrangement was already, well, arranged, but he opened the door with his usual scowl to find his nephew not alone.

Vernon's eyes quickly left his nephew and studied the dynamic blond man behind him. Where Harry had always looked liked a little bit of a weakling and a pushover, this man looked like he tolerated very little from anyone. He was platinum blonde, tan, tall and somewhat muscular. Startling angry gray eyes glared at Vernon and he found himself withering. Damned if he ever withered from anyone. The man looked at Vernon like he was the reason for everything wrong in the world, and if Vernon were to explode the man would have been quite happy.

Both he and Harry were dressed in muggle attire. Denim jeans clung to both their leans frames. His nephew wore what was unmistakabley a silk shirt and tailored black jacket, where as the blonde wore green silk. The clothing coupled with the watches and shoes were an unmistakable sign of wealth and Vernon hated it.

Finally Vernon was drawn out of his thoughts by a sneer.

"You do intend to admit us into this closet of dwelling don't you?" Vernon automatically stepped back to allow them entrance, and noticed his nephew shoot a warning glance at the blonde.

And he swore he heard the murmured, "the week on the couch will be well worth it," that responded to the look.

This was going to be a nightmare. There was no way to prevent it, Vernon thought with a sigh.

"Petunia," he called into the living room, "the boy is here." The front door opened again and Dudley stepped in.

"Hello Harry." Vernon heard his son, though it was little more than a whisper. Harry gave a nod, while Vernon noticed the blonde was still glaring at one and all, including the house.

He didn't have any right to glare, and Vernon felt his temper rising though he struggled to maintain it. This was a nice home and they had worked hard for it!

Harry finally stepped forward. "Vernon, Dudley, Petunia may I present my husband Draco. Draco my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin." Vernon nodded when his name was said, but in shock. Of course, the thick rings!

"Boy, you're gay?!" Vernon wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. Here they were all crowded in the kitchen and he was eliminating any chance he had that the infant would be taken away.

And it was quite obvious that one part of the couple was against this whole thing.

"Dad!" Vernon looked sharply to his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked to Draco and knew this was not going well at all.

"Dudley perhaps we could all take a seat in the living room to discuss this further." Again he heard Draco's snide "Discussing it is not going to change a bloody thing," but he decided not to react to it.

Once in the living room he saw that nothing had changed in the years he had been gone. He heard a spell whiz by his shoulder though and the old sofa turned into a new modern one with seating for only two, and then another one appeared on the other side of the room.

He heard Petunia let out a gasp and his husband's snide remark, "Don't worry. I'll put you back in the eighties before I leave."

Finally he pinched Draco but got no response. Merlin, he had hoped this would go better. He should have expected this though.

Petunia had not said a word, and after they were all seated Harry took the time to look at her. She looked like she was about to be sick, green and choking on her own thoughts.

"So Aunt, how have you been?"

She seemed to take no time to think about her answer. "Better than the last two weeks have been." Harry nodded calmly. If the war taught him anything, it was patience, and how to hold his thoughts close.

He could see Dudley frown at his mother but couldn't read if it was because she was dissolving any hope of their plans, or that what she said was uncalled for.

"So, Draco, Harry told me you have been married for over five years now?" Well, thoughts or not, at least Harry aknowledged Dudley was trying to be civil.

"Yes. Harry and I went to the same school. You know for all the freaks in the world to be caged together. The wedding though, now that was quite an affair. Such a shame your invitation got lost, wasn't it Harry?"

Harry pinched his knee but Draco only wiped it away and sat forward obviously intent on using his scathing tongue.

"Your muggle prime minister is a charming man, for a muggle at least. Though some of the royal families were quite below par. Disastrous manners, couldn't even eat a salad with the correct utensil. But then Harry and I both agree that breeding is everything. Merlin, our own children have much better manners then most adults."

This got some shocked glances from everyone but Harry, who closed his eyes. He was going to kill Draco. The man was sleeping on the couch for a month.

"You already have children? But you're two men?" Dudley stated the obvious, and Draco looked to Harry with a seemingly puzzled frown stating in a loud whisper, "Harry they do know you're a wizard right?" He let go a negligent shrug, and leaned back into the couch with a cold teeth filled smile.

"Yes, Durlsey. But spells and surrogate mothers are normal in our world. Which is why we don't need your spawn though! I don't know why Harry insisted on coming. He can have too big a heart sometimes, but your blood I'm afraid would only disease our family."

Harry was gobsmacked by this point but he didn't let it show. "Merlin, shut up Draco. This is not about us."

Harry took out his wand and conjured a cup of hot coffee for himself and Draco, and asked Dudley to explain the whole thing. From cheap one night stand to where the child was now.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was convinced that they would leave with the child, but glancing over at his husband he saw only the frosted look that meant he wasn't budging. Draco could be a cold hearted bastard sometimes.

On this subject Harry couldn't understand him. Draco was a fabulous father to their two sons. Warm and loving. Now he was acting as though he had left his heart at the door.

"Well," Draco drawled at the end, "looks like you should have thought about procreating before you actually did the deed. And my word, don't you have laws about procreating when you can't afford a decent dwelling? Where on earth can you fit a proper nursery with the proper sitting room, bathroom, and servant rooms?"

Now Harry stopped him, Draco was being cruel. "Draco." He said it calmly but in the tone that conveyed to his husband he had crossed the line. Draco sat back elegantly, as though it didn't matter to him either way, but his hand reached for Harry's.

"Well, I think we're are at a bit of an impass here. I am assuming you are willing to forfeit all legal rights to the child?" Harry saw Petunia nod like her head was one of those bobblehead dolls. Dudley he noticed though looked down into his hands, and fiddled before looking him straight in the eye and nodded.

"You do realize that once a child is magically adopted they are never returned to the birth parents even for visitation. I know open adoption seems to be the norm in muggle society now but the magical world does not hold the same opinions. I am not trying to be harsh but I need to know that you understand what you are doing."

Dudley glowered at him now. "Yes, for God sakes I understand what I am doing. I am doing exactly what your parents did to you. Foisting him off elsewhere!"

Anger rose in Harry swiftly. "You are mistaken. My parents were dead, they had no choice. Your choice is to abandon what you are scared of, and what you fear." He saw Dudley was about to rant and silenced him with a deadly look. "If we are to consider this we would like to see the child and evaluate him. Please get him."

Dudley got up slowly and Harry heard him go upstairs. At least the child wasn't in the cupboard. He looked at Draco again, who though was showing a solidly cold face, was showing signs of warming. He seemed to finally understand that this was important to Harry, that the child was his blood. Harry had a chance to make sure his nephew didn't end up like him.

Minutes later Dudley brought in a bundle, and handed it over to Harry. Harry looked down in shock, and heard Draco's muttered oath.

"Merlin Harry! Foist him off to the Weasley's with that hair! We might as well make statements to the press now because they are going to assume this is illigitamate!"

Harry only listened with one ear, as bright green eyes stared up at him, and red hair was going everywhere. Lily Evans was stamped all over him. He had a darker complection though. Immediately Harry started casting his spells wandlessly.

The mother had been a muggle alright, but the child was most definitely a wizard. He had a good deal of power in him, and his memories already showed a vast amount of accidental magic.

"Well?" Draco said clearly, knowing his husband was evaluating.

"He has potential." Harry stated it softly.

Draco was obviously doing his own staring. Not at the child though. Harry saw him glance at the house, the anxious people in the room, and he clearly glanced over towards the cupboard.

Harry knew his best recourse was to stay silent as Draco weighed the pros and cons. His husband liked to think everything out, a product of too many wrong decisions when he was young.

Harry knew he was thinking of how this would change their lives, and those of Scorpius and Severus. The young boys were their whole world.

After long minutes where the baby just seemed to stare up at him, as if knowing his fate hung in the balance and he was not taking any chances or crying, Draco looked up and nodded once. Decision made. Harry tried to hide his smile.

Abruptly Draco stood and held out his hands for the child. Harry felt his eyes go moist as his husband held the child, his back turned to the other people in the room besides Harry. He heard him mutter the protective charms around the child, the same ones muttered at their other children's births.

Draco cradled the baby like an expert and finally turned to the Dursley's.

"His name?" was the only question he had.

Dudley seemed to take a few moments to breathe, realizing that this was it. "James" he uttered and Draco gave a bark of laughter, "of course it would be."

Draco finally glanced back at him. "I expect you'll tie up the details?" Harry nodded knowing that their third son was safe now. With a pop Draco left.

"Wait, that's it?" Dudley said sternly. Harry though a little confused realized that Dudley had thought there would be a bigger process. Maybe even a goodbye session. But there never would be. Goodbye sessions in this family had only led to pain in Harry's experience, and ridicule as they had told him how happy they were to see him go.

"That's it. I warned you before hand to make sure it was what you wanted." Pulling out his wand a stack of papers appeared on Dudley's lap, along with a pen.

"Please sign at the marked locations. My solicitors are standing by and will take care of the rest.

Harry was shocked that Dudley's hand seemed to waiver as he signed paper after paper. He got the last page and read it through in minute detail. Harry really didn't understand why. Dudley had called him and urgently told him that the child simply could not stay. It was one of "them."

Then Harry realized in that last signature that maybe Dudley did care. Petunia obviously didn't as she looked more excited than anything, but shocklingly Vernon's face didn't hold the same. The man was looking away from it all and as Dudley finished his last signature the man got up and poured himself another glass from the side board.

Maybe there was only one cold hearted person in the room Harry wondered. Not that it really mattered now. The scrolls disappeared with a sparkle, and Harry rose.

He couldn't wait to see Sev and Scorpius' faces. Harry started to walk out without a sound, preferring aparating outside, however Dudley's voice caught him.

"You will take care of him?" Harry could barely contain his outrage. The man had been quite glad to get rid of his son, and now he wanted to know if the child would be well taken care of? He had not cared when Harry was in a cupboard, or when the infant needed love and he held the child as far away as possible from him.

"What's done is done. He is now my son and will be treated as such." With that Harry popped out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Eleven years later Dudley knew he shouldn't be where he was. He knew it deep down, but it still had not stopped himself from coming. He sat on the bench at the station and waited for the trains to come in. Not quite certain what he was looking for but hoped the date and time hadn't changed from years ago.

"Dudley?" He looked behind him sharply only to sigh. Of course his wife would find him. She knew he was lying the moment he said he was going to the store, and somehow he had never quite gotten the hang of lying to her.

Lauren didn't ask him questions though. She sat next him and Dudley felt her hand on his and held on for dear life. He sat quiet for a few moments until he felt a piece of paper on his hand a looked down to Lauren giving him a photograph.

Dudley cursed himself for not locking up the drawer in his desk. The photo was as old and worn as could be. He knew his wife deserved an answer to the unspoken question.

"His name is James." Then laughed at himself. "Was James. Who knows what they call him now." Dudley felt the tears flow and did nothing to stop them.

Lauren said nothing. It was what had attracted him most about his wife. She knew how to be quiet and patient.

"It was over eleven years ago you see…." Over the course of long minutes he explained in half clipped sentences about his cousin, though left out many details, and how he had given his son up.

He knew his wife would be confused. "Why?"

And so Dudley found himself telling her the big family secret. The one that had been pounded into his head as child, the one he was told would end their family if it ever got out. Then they were quiet again and just sat holding hands.

He assumed that Lauren deduced this was the reason they had adopted children. Why he had been adamant against having his own, and afraid his genetics would prevail again.

"Why are you here?" he heard her ask softly.

"This is the place where they come every year. At least I think it still is. At 11 years old the children leave for school. Between that station" he nodded to the number 9 "and ten. Right through that pillar is the world that he's a part of."

Dudley knew Lauren would certainly think him crazy and her frown suggested it. She gave a sharp intake of breathe though and Dudley looked up to see a family walking towards them.

They were an average couple, with a young child obviously burstling with excitement. The only thing out of the ordinary was the large owl in a cage sitting atop ancient looking trunks. They passed Dudley without a thought and went right into the wall.

Dudley saw Lauren shake her head obviously trying to clear it. Dudley looked up though and couldn't believe it when he recognized a red haired man strolling towards them with a couple children in tow. He'd often wondered if he would ever see that family again.

"Rose you are to owl us weekly. Not monthly like last year, am I understood?" Dudley watched as the little girl with red hair and braids down her back nodded.

"Yes Daddy! Though I don't see why. Uncle Harry doesn't make Scorpius or Sev owl."

Dudley's breathe caught in his throat as the man laughed and stood about five feet away from him, looking down at his daughter as she attempted to negotiate her independence.

"Well that would be because Uncle Harry sees them every day as a professor. Now if you would like your mother or I to pop over for a visit everyday and have the opportunity to talk to your Professors about your work, well you just let me know. I suppose I could arrange it with your Uncle rather easily."

Dudley laughed as the girl looked horrified and uttered that weekly owls would be fine, and then marched off through the brick wall. Her father followed chuckling.

"My word. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it." Dudley only nodded at his wife, knowing that no one believed this existed until they saw it. How could you?

Now they sat in rapt attention as child after child walked past them with their families. Some children were obviously in their teens, and some where quite young. Some adults held babies and youngsters that were obviously seeing siblings off. Dudley saw couples that were same sex and different sex, and realized that culture was really different from the muggle world. They saw parents that seemed excited for their children and parents that smiled at children and then looked worried or sad at their spouses over the child's head.

It was a voice and a running child that finally caught Dudley's attention though.

"Scorpius!" The child was only ten feet from the brick pillar but he stopped his running, and cat his head downward. He had been caught, and a familiar blonde man walked up to the child and got down to his level.

The man started looking at his son's ears. "There is no echo in there to explain your lack of hearing. Should we be taking you to specialist before we send you off?" The child muttered, "no father."

Dudley paid close attention to the child. He was obviously well taken care of, though Dudley didn't quite understand why a child would be dressed in silk. He would probably ruin the shirt before the day was up. Still his hair was combed and spiked in the current fashion. His shoes were polished, though a bit scuffed as if adventuring got in the way of behaving properly.

Lauren pulled on his arm though and in looked in the opposite direction and Dudley could only watch in rapture as his familiar cousin walked their way with two children. One black haired gray-eyed boy looked comfortable with his surroundings however Dudley only had eyes for the red haired child.

He was almost exactly as Dudley pictured him to be, and yet not at all. His red haired was spiked with a bit of gel and not wild as Dudley pictured. His eyes were alert and green, listening with one ear to his father and scoping out his surroundings with interest. The boy had self-confidence, Dudley thought with pride. He had a few freckles on his nose, but otherwise his face was clear.

The family paid no attention to the couple sitting not ten feet away as the man, Draco he recalled, picked up his son and held him close whispering into his ear while the boy nodded his understanding.

Looking at the picture Dudley realized with a start that they were exactly what he had always hoped and dreaded they would be. Dudley watched his son hug his "father" close and tell him he would owl after the sorting. The older two boys watched , waited for the goodbyes to be said and walked their brother through the barrier without a word. Their bond was obviously a close one, and Dudley thanked heavens that it wasn't the kind of bond he and Harry shared.

Dudley could barely make out the conversation.

"I'm telling you Ravenclaw." To which Harry snorted. "Give it up Malfoy, the boy is a Gryffindor through and through. And tonight you will owe me."

Draco grinned at his husband, and then stepped forward leaning in closely. "I like to the think either outcome to the bet will be most pleasant." Dudley watched Harry laugh and proceed to snog his husband right in front of all the other people.

"I'll see you tonight." Harry told his husband, and they said goodbye.

Finally Harry disappeared and Dudley could only felt remorse and knew that was the only glimpse he would get of his son. The man, Draco started to walk passed him but stopped suddenly a few feet afterword and let out a deep breath.

Dudley noticed, and held onto Laurens hand tighter. Draco after a moment, turned his head sideways but didn't look directly at them.

"Well does he meet with your approval?"

The words were cold but Dudley didn't care. This was the man who held his son with obvious love and regard. In some ways Dudley hated that it wasn't him holding James, and in others he was glad it wasn't him.

"He meets with yours. That's all that really matters." Dudley felt the tears leak again, but figured if a man couldn't let them go at this moment then when was he allowed to let them go?

Draco though turned towards them for a moment and seemed to look both he and Lauren over from head to foot and then gave them an honest smile.

"That, Jamie does. That he does."

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" a woman with dyed blonde hair came rushing up out of the crowd. "A word please! Your youngest James Harrison is off to Hogwarts any word for our readers? Is the boy who lived's son going to exceed expectations? His entrance scores were off the charts." Draco effectively turned and stood in front of Dudley and Lauren and without a care started walking forward only telling the woman no comment.

With in seconds the two were out of range and the camera man was following them. That was it. In a way it was hilarious. The man had taken his son as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and now he also left Dudley with an ounce of information, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

His son was loved though, and that he told himself, was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley Dursley sat and watched the children in front of him go through the barrier one by one. He was surprised that none of them recognized him yet. After all he had come year after year for the past seven years. Lauren no longer came with him after the second year. His lovely wife seemed to know that he needed the time alone. Alone with all the possibilities that never came to be.

The funny thing was that after all these years of watching children come back and forth, he was almost used to all the abnormalness. Which was bizarre considering Harry had lived with him for so many years. Of course he never saw any of the wizards here do any actual magic. No, what he saw and learned was that underneath the magic, the families operated the same way. There were a vast array of different family types and different people. The most difficult thing to watch had been two years ago when he witnessed a family that obviously were not magical and their very magical daughter.

The thing that shocked him to the core was that the parents were neither excited nor acting the way his mother acted towards Harry. The father walked right up to a magical family and started questioning the parents on everything he could. He even took down addresses of the people so he could send them more questions, but was even more shocking to Dudley wa that the magical family welcomed it all. The couple was quickly taken into the group and accepted. Late, the couple had cried when the girl left on the train, and Dudley had felt his own tears well up. They spoke to each other about how it was the right thing for her to go and learn. That she needed to have her own life, and be a part of a world that would accept her.

It was by far the most impactful statement Dudley had ever heard. Jamie was a part of a world that understood him.

Every year he went home to tell his wife about his trip, and furthermore, to deal with the inevitable phone call from his own father. Dudley had no idea if his mother knew about it, but his father always called to talk about how the day was going and undoubtedly would wind around to if he had seen "the boy."

Every year he told his father the same thing. Yes, he had seen him. That was all. Nothing more.

The last two years he swore Jamie glanced over at him but otherwise ignored him. Harry ignored him completely, while Draco would smirk after Harry left with the children and make some nonchalant comment that sounded like nothing but would give him some sort of insight into his life.

The third year it had been, "Thank Merlin he came to us, best flyer in his year would have been using brooms for sweeping instead of flying," or two years ago when with sarcasm he said, "I wonder if you really were in his genetics, Merlin knows YOU weren't first in your class."

They were always sarcastic and cutting, but yet let him into a little small piece of Jamie's life. He hated to admit that he lived for the information.

Speaking of the family, Dudley looked up to see them walking over near him like they did every year. He quickly put his head into the book brought, but kept his ears open.

He heard them speaking but kept his calm and turned the page.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a moment." Dudley had to force himself to keep his head in the book, and not glance up.

He choked in a breath though when a pair of feet came into view and someone sat down right next to him.

Finally he glanced up and to his side. He wasn't sure if he was shocked or not to see his biological son sitting next to him. Jamie wasn't looking at him though. He was hunched over with his eyes down cast, as if he was in great thought about something.

Dudley knew he wasn't an incredibly smart bloke but somehow he knew that the saying "the jig was up," was going to apply.

"You know," the young man said seriously, his eyes still downcast, "I am graduating at the end of this year. I won't come back here. Well at least not with any regularity for you to come."

Good lord, what was he supposed to say? Dudley felt his tongue go heavy in his mouth. This was so important and yet he had no idea what to say.

"I know." Brilliant Dudley, he thought to himself, way to show him how much you care. However finally curiosity over came his fear.

"How long have you known?"

There was a chuckle though and Jamie glanced at him quickly then back towards the ground. "Well that depends. How long have I known or when did father and dad tell me? I figured it out in the middle of third year, and my parents told me two years ago."

"Oh." Brilliant again Dudley! Why couldn't he say what he wanted to say?

"You must hate me." Dudley blurted out. He couldn't help himself, but he watched Jamie look up at him and then shrug.

"I did. When I found out I destroyed a dorm room, spells going off everywhere. However, over the course of a year I lost my anger. Then when father and dad explained it all, well it made me angry again. I couldn't stay that way though." Jamie grinned then, a quick flash of white teeth. "I've never been able to stay angry for too long. Even when I have every intention of holding a grudge."

"I would have." Dudley knew he would have held a grudge for a very, very long time. It was one thing that he had actually known, or thought he knew, Jamie would do. Jamie wasn't grinning anymore though. He was looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, well you are who raises you in many ways."

"Yes, you are. In case you are wondering, my coming here wasn't because I think I made a mistake in giving you up." Shit, Dudley thought to himself as Jamie's eyes went wide, kind of glassy but angry. That could not have come out any worse then it did.

"Now don't get the wrong impression," he started when Jamie started to rise. Obviously intent on storming away and out of his life. "What I meant is you were raised by the right people," Dudley audibly breathed in and out and then looked down at his own hands, his father's hands. "Life with me would not have been a pleasant one for you. I'm not sure what your Dad, or father…Harry, has told you but life for him wasn't pretty. The blame can be put around the table of people, everyone except Harry. Jamie I wouldn't have wanted that for you. I have watched you over the years become a self assured smart young man, and I am sorry to say that wouldn't have been the case for you if you hadn't been adopted." Dudley was relieved he was finally able to word correctly what he wanted to say. Jamie could run away but at least he wasn't taking with him words that were misspoken.

"Why?" The question had come quietly but firmly and Jamie again was sitting down, looking at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't you have been happy? Because Jamie, frankly, you wouldn't have been allowed to be!" Jamie flinched but Dudley rolled on. Knowing that Jamie had to know the full reason. "Jamie, you would have been told to stop any accidental magic. Your paternal grandmother would have looked at you like you were a mistake, and your grandfather would have stayed silent. And I, well Jamie, I don't know what I would have done. Understanding that magic is not, well, abnormal has only come for me in the past few years. No Jamie, I would not have been a good person for you. You would have hated me. Instead you grew up loved, you have friends, and you have always known your value. I thank your fathers for that."

Dudley looked over to see Jamie nod that he understood. He hoped he did. It was important that Jamie realized that his life was better than it ever would have been.

"So what now?" Jamie asked, and for the first time during their talk Dudley saw him as still a child. Even so, he deserved honesty.

"Now you move on, just like I will do. You enjoy your life Jamie. Shoot for the stars in whatever you want to do. And if you ever need it, though I suppose it's doubtful, know that you are always welcome to stop by."

Lord, it was like giving him up again.

Jamie nodded without saying a word. Then he stood up, and turned to walk away. Dudley could feel the tears coming upon him, and hated them. God when did he become so emotional? Jamie turned around a couple feet away, unlocked his trunk and took something out.

Dudley looked down at the thickly bound book that was handed to him, and then into Jamie's eyes.

"Since I knew of your interest I had father make copies." His son took a deep breath then. "It was a pleasure to have met you." He then a gave a very correct bow, and walked away determined. Dudley watched his son walk away without a backward glance.

It was time to go. For the first time Dudley walked away with out glancing back at those pilars.

****

Dudley heard the knock at the door and looked towards the phone. Blast he had known it was going to come. He wiped at the tears on his face, before he opened the door without a word and then turned away to the counter and poured another cup of coffee. The house was silent, Lauren had taken the children out that morning thankfully.

For once his father said nothing, and took the coffee without a word.

"Well, did you have a pleasant morning?" His father said it gruffly.

"Yes very pleasant. With the children out I was able to have some quiet time. Is there a reason for this unexpected visit?"

His father said nothing. But then again that was expected. Dudley knew his father must have noticed his tears.

"Did you see him?" Dudley knew the question would come, and didn't raise his head from looking into his coffee. He was nodded.

Dudley didn't know why but he found himself pulling the thickly bound book out from under the counter and placing it in front of his father. The man could do what he wanted; suddenly Dudley didn't care.

He half expected his father to toss the book on the floor, but he didn't. Instead, the coffee cup was placed on the counter and straps of the book untied. Dudley couldn't bear to look at the pictures again, and turned to take some snacks out of the cabinet.

He procrastinated, and so it was some minutes later that Dudley turned to find his own father's face with tears streaming down them. Each page in the book covered different events in Jamie's life, and the whole book was filled. His father was on what was obviously a Christmas morning page when Jamie must have been about four.

Ten minutes later the book was done. Closed carefully, the straps in place.

"He's happy." He said quietly.

Silence reigned over the kitchen for countless minutes. Neither said anything. Dudley turned to the kitchen window, not knowing what to do. What words did you say when you partly blamed the man in the room with you? When thoughts raced through your mind of what the outcome would have been if you'd been raised differently, what did you say?

The click of the door resounded through the room, and Dudley heard the car pull out from the drive.

Nothing, was his answer. You said nothing.


End file.
